Au nom de la rose
by Melyan Black
Summary: Voila ma deuxième fic en ligne.C'est une song fic, et on pourrait presque dire un POV de Wufei,e nfin lisez, elle est pas longue, vous verrez bien ce que vous en pensez.


Au nom de la Rose

**Autrice :** Mélyan Black

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Song fic, one shot, shounen ai, TWT

**Couple(s):** 5 Meiran et 5 2 5 (Si si, vous avez bien lu, Wufei y est dans les deux couples) 3 4 3 et 6 1 6 (mais les deux derniers couples sont pas très importants dans l'histoire)

**Disclaimer :** Ca fait un moment que cette chanson me trotte dans la tête et j'avais envie de faire une fic avec. De plus, allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai toujours fait un rapprochement entre Duo et Meiran(Pourtant les deux sont très différents). Alors j'ai fait d'une pierre de coup, je mdébarasse de ce rapprochement idiot, et je me débarasse de cette envie de faire une fic avec cette chanson. Alors voilà le résultat. Pitoyable, je sais, mais il fallait que je le fasse pour conserver ma santé mentale -

**Au nom de la Rose**

Un jeune homme est agenouillé devant un monticule de Terre fraîchement remué. Son visage ne trompe pas sur ses origines : il est de sang chinois.Il a environ 16 ou 17 ans, mais ses traits et ses yeux révèlent l'expèrience d'un homme deux fois plus âgé.Être pilote de Gundam pendant la guerre des colonies l'a fait grandir plus vite, trop vite peut-être.

Heureusement cette guerre est finie et Wufei peut se rappeler sans danger le passé, pour mieux s'en détacher. Le monticule devant lequel il se trouve recouvre la photo de Meiran, et le petit temple qu'il utilisait pour honorer sa mémoire.

''j'ai fait mon deuil, Meiran. Il est temps que je vive maintenant''

Après avoir murmurer ces quelques mots, Wufei baisse la tête et ferme les yeux, pour une dernière prière. A présent il se souvient sans crainte et revois défiler la scène devant ses yeux aux paupières closes.

_La belle aux bois vient de rendre l'âme_

_Mais je s'rais son ange à travers toutes ces femmes._

_Oui esprit, est-tu là, au rendez-vous des libertins ?_

_J'ai pris avec moi des femmes jusqu'au petit matin._

_FLASH BACK_

_La bataille a fait rage, mais maintenant tout est calme. Un garçon marche au millieu du champ de bataille et semble chercher quelque chose._

_Wufei regarde tout autour de lui et ne vois que des corps à perte de vue. Des guerriers, par centaines, morts, effondrés à terre, démembrés, décapités, percés de balles, pulvérisés, déchiquetés... Tous morts violemment._

_Mais ce que Wufei cherche, ce n'est pas un guerrier. C'est une princesse, une princesse guerrière. SA princesse, sa meiran..._

_Au début ne pas trouver son corps fut un soulagement. Mais l'inqiètude revient, et monte. Si elle n'est pas là, où est-elle ?_

_La réponse vint alors aux yeux de Wufei. Il est arrivé, tout en marchant, au bord d'une clairière. Et là, se dressant au milieu des fleurs, une armure qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes._

_Elle est debout, donc vivante._

_-Meiran !!! s'écrie le jeune plein d'espoir et de soulagement, se précipitant vers le colosse de métal._

_Il se précipite vers le cockpit ouvert et vois sa Meiran lui sourire, debout dans l'ouverture. Il se dirige vers elle et tente de l'étreindre. Mais à peine l'a-t-il touché que le corps inerte de Meiran s'effondre dans ses bras._

_Espérer était vain._

_Cette fois, c'est un hurlement de douleur et de rage non contenues qui s'échappe de la gorge du jeune homme_

_-MEIRANNN !_

_Sa princesse, dont il avaiy fallu le départ pour qu'il s'aperçoive de l'amour qu'il lui portait, était morte_

Elle avait été enterrée. Mais sa sépulture avait disparu avec le reste de la colonie L5 lors de son explosion.

_Au nom de la rose_

_Mon amie la femme prête moi ton corps_

_Pour écrire des choses_

_A celle qui m'attend au ciel et que j'adore_

_Au nom de la rose_

_Mon amie la femme prête moi ton corps_

_Ouvrez vos maisons closes_

_A celle qui descend du ciel et que j'adore._

La voix de Wufei, à peine audible tant elle est basse, fait à nouveau vibrer l'air.

« J'ai longtemps souhaité me réveiller, te trouver de nouveau vivante, comme réincarnée. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il est tempts maintenant pour moi de vire autrement. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et je l'aime, comme je t'ai aimé, mais je ne laisserai pas partir cette personne comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur. »

Puis il ajoute, après un moment à laisser couler ses larmes.

« Je dois te laisser maintenant. Mon deuil pour toi doit enfin se finir. Adieu Meiran »

Wufei dépose, avant de se relever, une rose noire sur la terre, à l'endroit où se trouve la sépulture de sa femme. Une fois redressé totalement, le chinois se retourne et sourit tristement vers l'être qui posséde une âme capable de combler le vide laissé par la mort de Meiran.

_Tu étais l'héritière du péchê originel_

_Reviens sur terre, oh, me redonner le goût du sel_

_Habite leur corps, tu as les plus belles croupes_

_Que j'ai posé sur un lit de cristal_

_Habite leurs corps, nous allons être ce couple_

_Qui va oser se prendre avec des griffes de métal_

Wufei regarde ce corps si beau, si désirable, se mouvoir d'une façon si sensuelle, rendue encore plus attirante par son l'inconscience de ce fait. Et la natte qui danse sans s'arrêter, voletant autour des hanches, des reins et du bassin. La couleur de miel doré si envoûtante. Mais pas autant que l'améthyste des yeux de cet être à la fois si angélique et démoniaque, à mi-chemin entre lenfance et l'âge adulte, comme une prédiction du caractère.

« Finalement je t'ai retrouvée » murmure Wufei, tout en se dirigeant vers la silhouette qui l'attendait, accoudée à une voiture.

« Je suis prêt » annonce Wufei

« Alors il est temps d'aller leur dire Adieu à eux aussi » répond Duo en s'installant au volant de la Porsche, allumant le moteur tandis que Wufei s'installe à côté de lui.

_Au nom de la rose_

_Mon amie la femme prête moi ton corps_

_Pour écrire des choses_

_A celle qui m'attend au ciel et que j'adore_

_Au nom de la rose_

_Mon amie la femme prête moi ton corps_

_Ouvrez vos maisons closes_

_A celle qui descend du ciel et que j'adore._

Duo enfonce la pédale de l'accélérateur et la voiture bondit vers l'avant. Les deux jeunes gens suivent ainsi une route sinueuse en bord de mer, juste au pied d'une falaise.

Après environ un quart d'heure de trajet, sur les chapeaux de roue, Wufei et Duo arrivent sur une sorte de presqu'île miniature. Heero, Trowa et Quatre les attendant déjà.

Le japonais a, comme à son habitude, un visage ferme, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion. Il tient déjà le détonateur de son gundam dans le poing. Ses doigts crispés sur le petit boitier de métal sont les seuls témoins de son émoi.

Trowa quand à lui tient son amant contre lui, ses bras enlacés autour de la taille du petit blond. Une larme perle au coin de l'œil de ce dernier. Après tout, même si ce ne sont que des machines, ils se sont tout de même attachés à leur gundams. C'est toute une parie de leur vie qui va s'envoler en fumer dans quelques instants.

Wufei et Duo sortent de la voiture et extirpent leurs détonnateurs de leurs poches.

Prêt ? demande Heero ?

Prêts ! répondent à l'unission les quatre autres.

Ils appuient en même temps sur leurs détonnateurs et les 5 gundams, jusqu'à présent invisibles, surgissent de l'eau, s'élèvent quelques instants dans le ciel et explosent, Wing semant pour 'occasion une pluie de plume en se dématèrialisant.

Tout a été dit la veille, les adieux, les dernières paroles d'amitiés... tout. Les 5 ex-pilotes n'échange alors pas un mot.

Heero se dirige vers une voiture, dans laquelle, bien qu'il n'ai rien dit de leur relation, les autres savent que se trouve Zechs Merquise.

Trowa et Quatre se dirigent vers une autre voiture où les attends Cathy.

Et Duo et Wufei retournent lentement à leur véhicules.

Les trois moteurs se mettent en marche et, s'adressant un dernier signe d'adieu, les 5 g-boys se séparent.

_Matérialise-toi dans un moule de chair_

_On réalisera ce qui t'es le plus cher._

Ca y est, la guerre est finie... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faie maintenant ?

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Duo, Wufei répondit

Absolument tout ce que tu veux.

OWARI

Chers lecteurs Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic, si elle vous a plu (ou même si vous avez pas aimer) REVIEW Pleaaaaaaaaaaase air de chien battur

Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit à cause d'une chanson qui me trottait dans la tête, alors je l'ai écrit. Et si vous l'avez aimer, je pourrai écrireune séquelle avec lemon entre Wufei et Duo, ou une fic parallèle pour expliquer comment Zechs et Heero se sont mis ensemble.

Enfin je ne le ferai que si j'ai l'inspiration et que si vous le demandez

Vala. la prochaine


End file.
